Love Troubles
by YingFa08
Summary: Syaoran is engaged to a girl named Tsuhana Hyuuga. But with one condition: if one of them falls in love, he or she can cancel the engagement. But what happens when Sakura Kinomoto comes into their life? Will Syaoran change his mind about the engagement?
1. Chapter 1: Going to Japan

Love Troubles

By YingFa08

Summary:

Li Syaoran is the future leader of the Li clan; he is a bit cold but is nice to his family and friends. He was engaged by his parents to a girl named Hyuuga Tsuhana. They got along well, but what happens when a girl named Kinomoto Sakura, a simple, cheerful yet dense girl, comes into their life? Will Syaoran change his mind about the engagement? Read my story to find out! SxS, ExT. RxR please!

Author's Note: Hi there! This is my first fanfic ever! So please bear with me… Anyway, in this fanfic I plan to use some Japanese words that I've learned. So here are the Japanese words that I'm gonna be using in this chapter and their meaning in English:

-nani -what

-hai- yes

-iie-no

-sore wa nan desu ka? -what is that?

Key:"blah"-Talking _blah-_flashback

/blah/- Thinking (A/Nblah)- Author's Notes

Change of Scene or POV

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters, CLAMP does. SO please don't sue me! But the characters that I made up (Tsuhana Hyuuga, Youichi Hyuuga, Maya Korowa and Tasuki Hiruyo) are mine!

Chapter 1: Going to Japan

Syaoran's POV

"XIAO-LANG!!!" said a high-pitched voice, "Xiao-Lang get up!!! Have you forgotten that today is our flight to Japan!?"

"What? Oh yeah… today _is_ our flight to Japan. What time do we leave again? Oh right, 10:00 in the morning. I'm sure it's only 6:00 or something, I can still sleep. So go away Tsuhana!" I said with my eyes still closed and still half-asleep.

"Syaoran, what are you talking about!? It's 8:00 already! So get up!"

"WHAT!!?" I sat up and looked at the clock. It _is_ 8:00! Oh no! I'm gonna be late! I stood up and rushed to the bathroom; I took a bath and changed my clothes. I am wearing a dark-green shirt and black pants. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair to make it look perfectly messy.

When I went out of the bathroom, I saw Tsuhana waiting for me. She was sitting on my bed. Tsuhana is my… well… my fiancée. Our parents arranged for us to be married when we were just 9. We've known each other since we were 6 years old; I'm usually not very friendly to anyone. But with Tsuhana, I feel like I can share anything with her. I feel very comfortable whenever she's around. We became good friends when we were 9 and so our parents agreed to make us marry each other. We agreed, but with one condition, if one of us falls in love with someone else, he/she can cancel the engagement. But I don't think that I will be the one to cancel our engagement, because I'm very fond of her. I'm not saying that I'm in love… I just like her.

Tsuhana is a good-looking girl; she has auburn hair, which has curls at the bottom, which reaches just below her shoulder. She has emerald-green eyes that look sad, but she is always cheerful. She practices martial arts with me. She is smart and nice too, so what else can I look for in a fiancée right/Oh no, I think I'm starting to blush./

"Yo Syaoran! You alright?" Tsuhana asked while waving her hand in front of my face. "Hello!? Earth to Syaoran! Hey, you're all red! You got a fever or something?" She asked while she touched my forehand to check my temperature.

"I'm alright. Let's just go and have some breakfast," I said while trying to shake off my blushing. /Darn it, I don't usually blush like this, I have never even blushed before./

Tsuhana smiled at me and took my hand. We went to the dining area and we found out that the whole family was only waiting for us to come.

"What took you so long!? I'm really hungry, you know!?" said my annoying friend, Tasuki Hiruyo. He has black hair with navy blue eyes. He's very energetic, and I've known him since I was 8 years old. But Tsuhana and he were already friends before that. Even though he annoys me, we still treat him as part of our family. He's actually staying with us, because my mom felt sorry for him; his whole family died in a fire accident.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just eat." I walked towards my chair, followed by Tsuhana. I stopped because I saw my mother, Yelan, grinning at us. "What is it mother?"

"I never knew that the two of you have gotten very close," she said, still grinning.

"What are you talking about, mother?" She seemed to be looking at the space between me and Tsuhana. I looked over and…

"NO!! It's not what you think!"

Tsuhana and I were still holding hands. I totally forgot that she held my hand before we came downstairs. Everyone at the dining table was laughing at us.

"Let's just eat!" I said sitting down. "Sure Syaoran," said Tsuhana's cousin, Youichi Hyuuga. Now this guy is a gentleman, he has green hair and golden eyes.

"Mother I still don't understand why I need to go to Japan," I told my mother after finishing my meal.

"Syaoran, my dear, it's good for the future leader of the Li clan to get some exposure you know and besides, Japan is a nice country. Meiling and Eriol say so, whenever they call us," my mother answered while wiping her mouth with some tissue.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot that those two are in Japan already," said Tsuhana.

"C'mon go upstairs and get your bags," said my mother while pointing in the direction of the stairs. "Tsuhana, Syaoran, Tasuki and Youichi go to your rooms."

"Yes!!" The four of us said in unison.

We all went upstairs and fetched our bags. At 9:30 we got into the limo and headed for the airport.

Tsuhana's POV

Syaoran is such a nice boy. Although he is _sometimes_ cold but he is nice to his family and those whom he considers as his friends. I'm so glad that I'm his fiancée. He's got auburn hair and amber eyes. He is also a gentleman. I love him very much.

"Yo! Tsuhana! Are you coming in the limo?" Syaoran shouted from the limo. "Ah… What? Oh, yes coming!" I sat in the limo beside Syaoran.

/Wow, sitting here beside my Syaoran really feels comfortable. But I really am worried, because Syaoran might fall in love with someone else in Japan. / I tried to shake the thoughts out of my head /But I do trust Syaoran, but if ever that were to happen… I guess I would just have to let him go./ I felt myself frown… I hope that Syaoran doesn't notice because he might worry about me.

"You alright?" Syaoran asked me while looking outside the window. I guess he noticed.

I was clinging unto his arm with my eyes closed. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just… well… I…"

"Just what?"

/How can I tell him that I'm worried that he might fall in love with someone else in Japan!?/

"I see you two are really getting along just fine," said Tasuki while grinning.

"Says the annoying little kid," said Syaoran while taking me off of him. "And what are _you_ grinning about?" said Syaoran while glaring at Youichi.

"It's just that you two make such a cute couple."

I felt myself blush and… oh! What's this? Syaoran is also blushing? Oh my! I must stop my giggling or else Tasuki and Youichi will tease us more.

"Just shut up! You are starting to get on my nerves Youichi," Syaoran said, while clenching his fist, "Watch it… or else."

Youichi just smiled at him and that made Syaoran more annoyed. After minutes of silence, we finally arrived at the airport. The butler led us to the boarding area and we said good bye to him.

The four of us got into the plane and we looked for our seats. I sat beside Syaoran; behind us were Tasuki and Youichi.

"So… Syaoran," I began, breaking the silence between us, "Why _don't_ you want to go to Japan?"

"I just have a feeling about that place"

"What kind of feeling? Good or bad?"

"I'm not sure. That's why I don't want to go"

I saw confusion in his eyes, maybe my premonition _was_ right. He might fall in love with someone else… I'm getting second thoughts about this trip. I tried to hold back my tears. /Tsuhana, remember, you would be happy as long as he's happy/, I told myself. But, it still hurts in my heart. /If he _does_ fall in love that just means that we weren't made for each other./ It's getting harder to hold back my tears. I cling unto his arm and closed my eyes/Syaoran… I love you so much and I want you to be happy/, I want to tell him that but if I do, he'll just get more worried about me and I don't want _that_ to happen.

I looked out the window hoping that none of my premonitions would happen.

In Tomoeda, JapanSakura's POV

"HOE!!! I've got to hurry! I'm gonna be late!"

I went into the bathroom, and took a bath. I fixed my hair into two pigtails. I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Good Morning!" I said while going into the dining room.

"Good Morning monster," said my oh-so-annoying big brother, Touya.

"I am _not_ a monster!" I was going to step on his foot but stopped because I saw my father, Fujitaka, looking at us.

My big brother is in college right now. He has lots of part time jobs so he could help father. He is a kind brother, but he annoys me whenever he calls me a monster. Oh! His best friend is Yukito. Yukito is really nice; he's got a big appetite though. The two of them are pretty popular at school; a lot of girls adore them. They are athletic, smart and good looking.

My father is a professor in a university. He is also an archaeologist. He is a really great father. He has such a warm smile. He is also athletic.

My mom? Well, she passed away when I was only 3. I can't remember much about my mom, so I ask dad to tell me about her. He said that she is very beautiful and has the warmest smile in the world. She is clumsy at times and is not very good at handicrafts but she _still_ works hard in making handicrafts.

"Hey Sakura," my father said

"Hai?"

"Come here"

"Hai! Ahh… sore wa nan desu ka?" I asked my father because I saw that he is holding something.

"You mean this?" He raised his hand to reveal a box wrapped in green cloth, "This is something I made for you and Tomoyo."

"Thanks dad!" I grabbed it and headed for the door.

"I'm going now!"

"Bye Sakura, take care of yourself!" my father said

"Make sure you don't eat all of those sweets before you get to Tomoyo's house, monster" my brother teased.

I just ignored him and I went out of the door and headed for Tomoyo's house… err… mansion.

Tomoyo is my best friend and she also happens to be my cousin. She has long navy blue hair that reaches just below her waist and navy blue eyes. She is very nice; she loves to make designs for me. She is also very smart and she is a great cook and she is also very beautiful. She loves to make videos of me.

Oh! I can see Tomoyo's mansion and there's Tomoyo by the gate!

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo's POV

/Oh no where's Sakura? I hope nothing bad happened to her./

I've been waiting by the gate for 10 minutes and she hasn't come yet.

/What if something bad happened to her?/

"Tomoyo!"

Oh! Could that be Sakura?

I turned to my left and I saw Sakura rollerblading towards me.

"Sakura!"

"I'm so sorry I'm late Tomoyo"

"Iie, it's alright. Don't worry about it; I'm just glad nothing bad happened to you." I can see that Sakura really hurried to get here; she's trying to catch her breath right now.

"C'mon Sakura, let's go in."

"Sure Tomoyo"

Sakura and I have been best friends since forever. I like her very much. She has short auburn hair and emerald-green eyes. She always helps her father by doing household chores. She is pretty dense but she _is_ nice. She is also cute but she is cuter when she puts on the clothes that I made for her. She is smart except in Math; she really hates Math. She is also very athletic and humble. She is always cheerful and she is in the cheerleading squad of our school.

"Ummm… Tomoyo"

"Nani?"

"Would you like some sweets? My father made us some."

"Oh sure Sakura. If your father made them, then I'm sure that they're delicious. Let's go in my room first"

"Sure"

We went into my room and sat on the couches by the table and we started to eat the chocolates made by Sakura's father.

"Sakura"

"Hai?"

"What school are you gonna be studying in?"

"Tomoeda High School, you?"

"Same"

/That was good, I'm going to the same school as Sakura and all of our other classmates back in the sixth grade./

Back in the planeSyaoran's POV

/I've got to remind these guys which school we're gonna be studying in./

"Do you guys know which school we're gonna be studying in?"

They all looked at each other; and finally Youichi answered, "Nope"

"We're going in Tomoeda High School"

End of Chapter One

Author's Notes:

Hi there you guys! Thank you for reading my story!

I think I've got to explain a few things for you:

1. Syaoran and the others don't speak in Japanese because they haven't learned it yet. By the way, they're from Hong Kong.

2. I needed Syaoran to have a fiancée, alright?

3. Tsuhana is a very nice girl not like those girls that are very… well… bitchy. (I'm not referring to anyone)

4. I didn't describe the other character's looks because you already know what they look like.

5. Tsuhana's eyes appear to be sad, but she hides it with her cheerfulness.

That's all the explanations I needed to make, but if you have any other questions just ask me in your reviews alright? And if you have any suggestions for the title just tell me because I don't like the title very much but if you want me to stick with it, please tell me as well. Pls. go easy on me; this _is_ my very fist fanfic. Thanks! **RxR** please!

**P.S. Here are their birthdays and ages in _this_ story: **(These are not the real birthdays of the characters in CCS I know their real birthdays but I'm not gonna be using them in this story but these are the real ones for my made up characters)

From CCS

Made-up Character

Name -Birthday - Age

Syaoran Li -February 28 -13

Sakura Kinomoto -December 3 -12

Eriol Hiragizawa -January 8 -13

Tomoyo Daidouji -October 19 -12

Tsuhana Hyuuga -July 28 -12

Chiharu Mihara -August 14 -12

Takashi Yamazaki -February 15 -13

Rika Sasaki -May 18 -13

Naoko Yanagisawa -August 5 -13

Meiling Li -March 29 -13

Youichi Hyuuga -January 4 -13

Maya Korowa -June 18 -12

Tasuki Hiruyo -May 24 -13


	2. Chapter 2: Back in Japan

Love Troubles

By YingFa08

Summary::::

Li Syaoran is the future leader of the Li clan; he is a bit cold but is nice to his family and friends. He was engaged by his parents to a girl named Hyuuga Tsuhana. They got along well, but what happens when a girl named Kinomoto Sakura, a simple, cheerful yet dense girl, comes into their life? Will Syaoran change his mind about the engagement? Read my story to find out! SxS, ExT. **RxR please!**

Author's Note::::

I'm really sorry about this… but please… **disregard the birthdays of the characters of this story. **But their **ages will stay the same. **And I'm sorry but** I won't be using any Japanese words for this chapter… **I've got them all reserved for the next chapter.And I'm mostly sorry for not updating fast…

Anyways… I would like to thank the following reviewers:::

My very first reviewer is…

**YumYumxP** --- thx for reviewing!!! Yup they are in high school; but…. No… Tsuhana (the fiancée) does not look like sakura… it just so happens that they have the same eye and hair color… but Tsuhana is beautiful and sakura is cute…

dbzgtfan2004--- yup! You got it correctly… this _is _a sad story…

rukz---thx!

lovegirl----thx for saying that!

shinjun9sasusaku--- hi! Hi! Thx aika…

Key: "blah"–Talking _blah—_flashback

/blah/-Thinking (A/N-blah)-Author's Note

Change of Scene/POV

Disclaimer::::

I don't own CCS or any of its characters, CLAMP does. So please don't sue me! But the characters that I made up (Tsuhana Hyuuga, Youichi Hyuuga, Maya Korowa and Tasuki Hiruyo) are mine!

Chapter 2:::: Back in Japan

Normal POV; in the airport

"Where in the world are they!?" shouted a high-pitched voice, "They should be here by now!"

"Calm down Meiling!" said a dark-blue haired boy with azure eyes.

"How can you tell me to calm down, huh Eriol? What if their plane crashed? What if they missed their plane? What if they went in the wrong plane What if their plane had an emergency landing in an unknown island? What if… Ow!!!"

Eriol's POV

/Darn it! I'm tired of hearing Meiling's babbling/

I should do something about her! I know that I'm usually a calm person but _this_ is just too much! I have to go and meet To---

Oh, never mind… I should do something about her now!

/I know, I'll just…/

"What if their plane had an emergency landing in an unknown island? What if… Ow!!!"

/Hehe… I'm so bad… hehe…/

"Why did you slap me, Eriol!?"

"Look… I just wanted you to clam down!"

"I repeat… How can I calm down!? Knowing Syaoran… he could have forgotten his passport! Or he could have… Ow!!!"

/hehe… I slapped her again…/

"Look Meiling… Remember… Tsuhana's with him!"

"Oh right… Tsuhana… she's his _new_ fiancée right?"

"What do you mean _new_? I thought that Tsuhana is his first ever fiancée?"

"Well… Eriol… Tsuhana is actually the second… you se… back in the past… his fiancée… was…"

"His fiancée was…? C'mon tell me! The tension is killing me!"

"Ok... Ok… his fiancée was actually…"

"HI THERE YOU GUYS!!!" said… err… shouted… a very happy Tsuhana…

"Oh… hi… Tsuhana…" Meiling sadly said…

/What's up with Meiling??? Oh here come the guys… But I wonder who Syaoran's first fiancée was… Meiling didn't get to tell me…/

"Hi everyone!" I said…

"Hi Eriol and Meiling!" Syaoran, Tasuki and Youichi said in unison…

"Look everyone… I'm really happy to see you again… but I really got to go…" I said…

/Hey… I can't make a girl wait for me/

"So… Eriol… Who's the _un_lucky girl?" teased Tasuki

It was _so_ corny… but… everyone still laughed…

"Well… you see… Eriol is going out with this girl called Tomo---"

"Shut up Meiling!" I said while covering her mouth…

"Let me go Eriol!"

"NO WAY! Arrgh!!!"

/Ouch… Meiling just bit me/

"You deserve it!"

"WHY YOU…"

"STOP IT YOU GUYS!" said the oh-so-kind Youichi

"Yeah… bye then! I need to go now! Bye!"

Tomoyo's POV; near a park

/Darn it! He's late! I'm gonna beat him up if he doesn't come within 5 minutes…/

4 minutes left…

/Where in the world is he/

3 minutes left…

/I'm getting really impatient here/

2 minutes left…

"TOMOYO!" shouted a panting Eriol…

"You're late…"

"I know… I'm really sorry… Please forgive me…"

"Sure.. why not… let's go then…"

We walked hand in hand towards a café

"Who did you pick up in the airport anyway?"

"Oh, I picked up my cousins, they're gonna be studying in our school you know?"

"Really?"

Syaoran's POV; near the Li House

Whew! Finally! We're in Japan… not that I missed the place… it's just that… I wasn't very comfortable back in the plane… Tsuhana was clinging onto me all throughout the flight…

/Oh! I can see our house/

We all got off the limo and went into the house…

"By the way… your mom, Yelan, called last night…" Meiling started, "She said that she asked a teacher to go here tonight… she's gonna be teaching you Nihonggo… "

"WHAT!" I shouted…

"NO WAY! We're gonna start studying TODAY!?" said a hysterical Tasuki…

"Hey… its aunt Yelan's orders… dare to disobey her?" Meiling said while smiling evilly…

Everyone sweatdropped at the thought… My mom _is_ a very nice lady… she is sweet and generous… but… don't ever get her mad… she is just like a volcano… silent at first… then… it suddenly EXPLODES! Yup… that's my mom…

So we all just agreed to study Nihonggo…

1 hour later…

"Ding Dong!"

"Oh… I'll get it!"

The door bell rang… and Tsuhana ran to get the door…

/I hope that wasn't the teacher, Meiling was talking about… /

"Hi there everyone! I'm Ms. Yamauchi… I'm gonna be teaching you Nihonggo…"

1 hour later…; in Syaoran's room

Whew! Our teacher just left… she taught us a few Nihonggo words and she said that we're gonna be learning more at school…

School… Oh right! Tomorrow is the start of school… I don't want to go yet… I'm just feeling too lazy right now to go to school…

"Knock! Knock!"

/Huh? Who could be knocking on my door/

"Knock! Knock!"

"Yes… Coming! "

Tsuhana's POV; in the Li House

/Where could Syaoran be? I looked for him all over the house… but I still couldn't find him… Hmmm… maybe… he's at his room… I haven't looked in there yet…/

So… I knock on the door…

"Knock! Knock!"

/Hmmm… no answer…/

"Knock! Knock!"

"Yes… Coming…"

/Yup… that's Syaoran's voice…/

"What? Tsuhana? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you… may I come in?"

"You want to talk to me? Ok… sure… come in then…"

I went into his big bedroom… hmmm… his room is filled with his favourite color… green…

I sat on his bed and he sat next to me… I want to talk to him about school tomorrow… and about… us…

"Syaoran…"

"Yes?"

"Syaoran… do you…"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you… well… do you… do you… love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" he said while blushing…

"So… do you? Or don't you?"

I sounded very desperate for his answer… I'm just really worried that he might fall in love with someone else… but he doesn't seem to be ready to answer my question…

"Oh… just never mind… by the way… about school… I'm feeling very nervous…"

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm just… shy… I guess… I wonder if I could be able to make new friends…"

"What? Of course you would! You're one of the friendliest person I have ever known!"

"Hehe… Thanks Syaoran…"

"No prob…"

"Well then… I'd better go now… _you'd _better get ready for school…"

"Yes… Bye then!"

Syaoran's POV

/Hmmm… what was up with Tsuhana?

Why'd she suddenly ask me if I loved her?

Why couldn't I answer?

What's wrong with me?

Arrgh…

I'm getting really confused…

Oh! I'd better get my things ready…/

Sakura's House; Sakura's POV

Ahhh…… my bed is so comfortable…

/Hoe… tomorrow's the start of school… I'm so excited! I want to see my friends again!/

"Ring! Ring!"

/hoe? Could that be my cell phone/

"Yes? Hello?"

"Hey there Sakura!"

"Oh! Tomoyo! Why'd you call? And how was your date with Eriol?"

"Hey! How did you find out about that? And besides… it wasn't like a real date… we just talked…"

"Talked about what?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"YES!"

"Ok… I was going to tell you anyway… wait for me tomorrow by the cherry blossom tree?"

"Ok then! I'll go to school early tomorrow!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that… well… that's all I wanted to say to you… Bye!"

"Bye Tomoyo! See you tomorrow!"

/Hmmm… I wonder what Tomoyo is going to tell me tomorrow…/

Hoe! I'd better get my things ready for school!

End of Chapter Two

Author's Note::::

Hi there everyone! Thanks for reading chapter two and I'm sorry I didn't update fast… I was just _so_ busy…

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

See you next chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3: A Familar Face

Love Troubles

By YingFa08

Summary::::

Li Syaoran is the future leader of the Li Clan; he is a bit cold but is nice to his family and friends. He was engaged by his parents to a girl named Hyuuga Tsuhana. They got along well, but what happens when a girl named Kinomoto Sakura, a simple, cheerful, yet dense girl, comes into their life? Will Syaoran change his mind about the engagement? Read my story to find out! SxS, ExT. **RxR please!!!**

Author's Notes::::

Well, sorry for the long wait, it's just so hot here in the Philippines, so I'm getting very lazy. And in the past few months, I've been really busy… oh well! Here are the Japanese words for this chapter:::

-ohayou gozaimasu--good morning

-hai--yes

-minasan--everyone

-nani—what

-hajimemashite—how do you do? (only used when you meet somebody for the 1st time)

-(name) desu, douzo yoroshiku – I am (name), pleased to meet you

And of course, I won't forget to thank my reviewers! So here they are::::

Rukz—well.. we'll see about that in a few more chapters…

Sum random--- tnx!

Love girl--- here you go!

Snow charms--- I guess you're right…

Key:::

"blah"–Talking _blah—_flashback

/blah/-Thinking (A/N-blah)-Author's Note

**Change of scene or POV **

Blah—action done

Disclaimer:::::

I don't own CCS!!!! Only… I own the characters that I made up…

**Chapter 3: ****A Familiar Face**

**Narrator's POV**

"NANI!?" a very shocked auburn haired girl shouted towards her best friend who was sitting right beside her.

They were both under the cherry blossom tree, whispering to each other, but something that her best friend had said made this auburn haired girl to shout like that.

"Shhhh!!! You don't have to shout like that Sakura" Tomoyo said while putting her pointing finger over her mouth, motioning Sakura to keep quiet.

"But… but… is it really true???" Sakura asked deeply confused

"Uhmmm… I err… uhmmm…" stammered Tomoyo (A/N-is that the correct way to write it?) "Yes… it is true…" Tomoyo continued

Sakura was speechless and Tomoyo was blushing like crazy.

_Sakura's flashback:::_

_It was very quiet in the Tomoeda High School Building. After all, it's only 6:15 a.m. and classes don't start until 7:00._

_An auburn haired girl was rollerblading over to the lockers. She took out her shoes and put her roller blades into her locker._

_/Whew… I'm glad I woke up early… ahehehehe/ Sakura thought to herself while she walked out of the building /It's so peaceful out here/ She told herself while she twirled around heading towards the back of the school._

_/I remember when I first met Tomoyo, it was summer, and I was only in the 3__rd__ grade. Brother was going to the festival here, so I decided to come as well. Frankly, the school is really huge, and there were a lot of people. I was holding Touya's hands as we went through the crowd. But then, we got separated, I tried to look for him, but I failed miserably. I looked all over the place, until I got to the back of the school. I sat on the bench there, and waited for Touya. But then… after an hour, he still hasn't found me. I started to sob… until I couldn't take it any more. I started to cry…/_

_Sakura laughed to herself as she reminisced these thoughts… "I have always been a cry baby, haven't I? ahehehe…"_

_/"Hey, why are you crying?" a girl came forward to me, handing to me her handkerchief. I took it, and wiped my tears away, then I told her everything that has happened. The girl then took out her cellphone and spoke to someone, "So what does your brother look like?" she asked me, I described my brother to her. She repeated what I said to the person she was talking to. The girl was really pretty, she has_ _navy blue hair that reaches just below her shoulders and navy blue eyes__. " Sakura!?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice, I turned around and saw my brother running towards me. I got up and ran over to him and hugged him "Brother… I was so scared…" I sobbed "Don't worry about it… I'm here now…" "Anyway how did you find me brother?" "A woman dressed in black asked me if I had a sister that is lost, and then she told me that you were here." That reminded me, that girl must have helped… I ran back to the bench and she was still there. "Hey thanks a lot!" I smiled at her and she smiled back, "It's alright… " "Uhmm… can we be friends? I'm Kinomoto Sakura by the way" "Sure! And I'm Daidouji Tomoyo" /_

_/From that moment on we became friends, best friends, to be more exact./ Sakura happily thought to herself as she happily skipped towards the back of the school._

"_SAKURA!!!" _

"_wha-? Oh it's you Tomoyo! Good morning! I'm sorry… did I keep you waiting?" greeted Sakura, as she made her way towards her bestfriend, who was sitting on a bench_

"_No, don't worry about it, I just got here myself, well…look at the cherry blossom trees, their growing more beautiful as the years pass by." Tomoyo said while pointing to the cherry blossom trees_

"_Yeah, it reminds me of the day we met."_

"_Yes, there were a lot of trees back then, oh, and you looked so cute!" Tomoyo said dreamily, with stars floating all over her_

"_Oh Tomoyo… ahehehe…" Sakura laughed while patting her head at the back "Anyway… so how was your date?" Sakura said, breaking Tomoyo's dreamy state and making her blush_

"_Well.. you see…" she said as she motioned for Sakura to come closer so that she can whisper something_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So you mean…" Sakura asked still a little bit confused "you… and Eriol… are now… a…"

Tomoyo nodded while blushing

"WOW!!! I'm so happy for you Tomoyo! Eriol is perfect to be your bofyfriend!" Sakura shouted happily as she hugged her best friends.

"Thanks Sakura but you don't have to say it out loud… ahehehehe…"

"Ooops sorry… ahehehhe…"

"Don't worry about it, so anyway… what do you think of our new school? Amazing isn't it?" Tomoyo said, trying to change the subject

"YEAH! It's Amazing! It seems a lot bigger since I've been here! I'm so excited to meet new friends here!"

The two talked for quite a long time, and before they knew it, the bell was ringing

"Oh no! we're gonna be late! C'mon Sakura we'd better get going!"

"Sure!" The two ran towards their classroom

**In the Principal's Office**

"So here are your class schedules" A woman with short pink hair motioned to the 4 people who were in front of her, seems like the principal's secretary.

The 4 took the cards, and looked at it for a few seconds… and they looked at each other's cards

"Oh men! We're all in different classes except for Syaoran and Tsuhana… I'm in class 4" Tasuki stated "What about you Youichi?"

"Well I'm in class 3"

"Wow! Isn't it great Syaoran!? We're both in class 1!" Tsuhana said as she hugged Syaoran

"Errr… I guess…"

"Well then" the woman started "the freshmen classrooms are on the second floor, the rooms are all labelled so I think you will be able to find your own ways. You'd all better get a move on, classes are starting soon"

"Thanks miss! And bye!" the 4 said in unison, as they went off to their classrooms

**Freshmen Class 1**

The doors bursted open, as two girls made their ways to their seats, panting

"Ohayou…gozaimasu…minasan!" Sakura tried to greet everyone while panting

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" They all greeted in return

"well, it seems we just made it in time huh Sakura?" Tomoyo said as she sat down her usual chair

"Yeah! It's great!" Sakura replied

"Hi Sakura!" A girl with long pink hair which reaches her waist and brown eyed greeted Sakura

"Oh, hey there Maya! How are you?"

"I'm fine, hi Tomoyo!" Maya greeted Tomoyo

"Err… hi…" Tomoyo greeted her back

Maya went back to her seat, and Tomoyo tugged Sakura's sleeve

"Sakura… I told you… that Maya's bad news! Don't get close to her…" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura

"But why Tomoyo?"

"It's a long story…" Tomoyo looked down sadly, as though something bad happened between her and Maya

"Hoe?" Sakura began to get confused when she saw her bestfriend looking sad… "All righty then! For you Tomoyo I'll try!" Sakura said trying to cheer Tomoyo up

Tomoyo smiled at her…

"Hey there Sakura!!! Tomoyo!!!" Meiling greeted them as she made her way to her seat

"Good morning Sakura… Tomoyo" Eriol greeted them as well but smiling at Tomoyo

Sakura and Meiling started to giggle

"Hi Meiling and Eriol!" Sakura and Tomoyo greeted in unison

"Ok… class settle down!" Mr. Terada shouted as he entered the room "Minasan… Ohayou Gozaimasu!"

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" The class greeted back

"Before we start today's lesson… I would like to introduce you to your new classmates… C'mon in then" Mr. Terada motioned to the door.

The door opened, revealing a boy and a girl

Girls started squealing and whispering, "Hey he's cute"

The boys were whispering as well "Wow, she's pretty"

The two made their way towards the center of the class, "Introduce yourselves then," Mr. Terada told the two

"Hajimemashite… Tsuhana desu, douzo yoroshiku"

"Hajimemashite… Syaoran dese, douzo yoroshiku"

"QUESTION! QUESTION!" Chiharu started raising her hand

"What is it Chiharu?" Mr. Terada asked Chiharu

"If they're from another country, how come they can speak Japanese?"

"Well, a tutor came over to their place yesterday, and taught them a few Japanese, and it's good that you are all trained to speak in English, so they can understand you"

"Wait… so you mean they live in the same house?" Maya stood up, interrupting Mr. Terada

Syaoran and Tsuhana blushed a bit at the question, and there were a lot of people whispering

"Well, anyway, welcome to our class here are your seats" Tomoyo said smiling, noticing that the two weren't prepared to answer the question, and as class president she showed them to their seats. Syaoran sat behind Sakura, while Tsuhana sat behind Tomoyo.

The class started and everyone took out their textbooks

**Lunch time**

"Hey… Syaoran! Let's eat together!" Tsuhana pulled her table and chair right beside Syaoran

"uhhh… sure" Syaoran replied

"Hi there!" Tomoyo and Sakura went close to Syaoran and Tsuhana

"Hi!" Tsuhana greeted back while Syaoran just kept on eating

"I'm Sakura and this is Tomoyo"

"Hi I'm Tsuhana and this is Syaoran"

Syaoran looked up and smiled a bit at them…/Wait… that girl… she seems familiar…/ Syaoran thought to himself when he saw Sakura

"Hey Syaoran! What's wrong with you?" Tsuhana asked while waving her hand in front of Syaoran's face

"Huh? Errr.. what?" Syaoran replied really confused about what's happening

"you were staring into space" Tsuhana replied

"Err.. sorry about that…. Hey you're Sakura right?" Syaoran asked Sakura, and she nodded

"Have you ever been to Hong Kong? You seem quite familiar to me"

"Uhh… what? Well, I'm pretty sure I haven't gone to Hong Kong" Sakura replied

"Why Syaoran? Have you seen her somewhere before?" Tomoyo asked, quite puzzled

"Err… never mind… just forget about it shall we eat?" Syaoran offered

They took out their lunch boxes and started to eat…

/Boy, that was weird… Syaoran is acting all weir today… Is my premonition coming true!? Ouch… my chest it hurts…!/ Tsuhana thought to herself as she clutched her chest

"Hey Tsuhana you alright? Tsuhana?" Syaoran worriedly asked… "Tsuhana!?"

Syaoran got up and was holding Tsuhana in his arms

"Whoa!? What happened!?" Tomoyo and Sakura asked as they hurried to get over to where Tsuhana and Syaoran were

"She fainted… where's the clinic?" Syaoran asked the two

"It's hard to explain the direactions, just come and follow us" Sakura offered as she and Tomoyo ran out of the room followed by Syaoran, who was carrying Tsuhana

/Tsuhana… hang in there!/ Syaoran thought to himself as he followed Sakura and Tomoyo towards the clinic /why does Sakura seem so familiar… I think I've seen her somewhere before…/ Syaoran continued to think…

End of Chapter Three

**AUTHOR'S NOTES::::**

How was it??? What do you think of it? **REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

Tell me what you like about it and what you hate about it…

Why do you think Sakura is familiar to Syaoran? And what made Tsuhana faint like that??

I'm really sorry, I ain't good at writing… ahehehhe…

See you next chapter!!!


End file.
